Please?
by xblackxcatx
Summary: Edward, Bella one shot lemon this is me in all my akwardness not very good at writting lemons


_I don't own the characters_

Please?

**BPOV**

Bella please. What Edward? _We were in the middle of a killer make out session hands roaming the world disappears yeah that kind and all of the sudden he flies off me to the other side of the room looking at my like I have the plague or something. _Bella please you know we can't do this. Why Edward you won't hurt me I know you won't, you have self control. Bella stop pushing this please. Of course as soon as he tells me not to do something I do so here I am little so not intimidating me standing here with my hands on my hips. Damn it Edward please. No Bella. Edward please, come on make love to me? No Bella its do dangerous I could lo- stop Edward I'm tired of the I could lose control crap. For god sake make love to me, screw me, fuck me anything damn it! DAMN IT BELLA I SAID NO! Then fine since you wont fuck me go fuck yourself damn it. Darn my temper.

I just walked away from the hottest guy and slammed a door in his face and now I'm acting like a girl and crying oh how I hate to cry. All of the sudden I feel cold arms wrap around me bringing me back into his big nice warm bed . Bella please stop crying I hate hurting you. Then please Edward I trust you I know you wont hurt me why cant we? I don't trust me Bella if I hurt you I don't know what I would, scratch that yes I do I would find a way to die because without you there is no life worth living. I love you with every fiber of my being Bella you are my world and I could never lose you. Edward I love you and before I become a vampire I want to lose my virginity that's one human thing I want to experience. Please for me. Bella I don't think this is a good idea.

Edward were in your huge house by ourselves why isn't it a good idea? Bella. Edward please just say yes. I get tired of him sitting there so he's met with my lips on his. He's startled but soon is in control licking my bottom lip begging for entrance that I gladly accept our tongues fight each other. I never knew anyone could taste so divine so amazing as many times as we have kissed I still never get used to it.

My hands start to roam sunning my nails down his shirt covered back wishing the shirt was gone. My hands are at his waist heading for his ever growing erection I hesitantly reach my destination he tenses but doesn't say anything. I decide to push my luck and rub him a little he's fully clothed but it's a start he moans into my mouth and that moan is the sexyiest thing ever. Next thing I know his hands are on my breasts who knew this kind of touching with clothes on could feel so good.

I decide I want to push things further I grab the bottom edge of his shirt and pull it up and off with only a little hesitation on his part. Staring at his amazing chest I move so that he's on his back I look into his eyes. He's questioning my motives, I'm not going to do anything drastic so he shouldn't worry. I kiss him only a peck then slowly excruciatingly slowly I lick my way down his chest to his belt and back up the whole time he's moaning my name.

The temperature difference between us is amazing I'm burning up and he's freezing. He rolls us back over so I'm on my back again and he pulls off my shirt and my stupid blush reemerges and he laughs. I playfully hit his chest knowing full well it doesn't hurt. His laugh soon dies down and his hands are at my sides on my ribs on my stomach slowly making there way up. Finally my chest teasing my nipples through my fabric of my lace bra. He kisses my jaw line and my neck which I figured out a while ago was his favorite place to kiss, which I found ironic him being a vampire and all.

He slowly picks me up and reaches around to unclasp my bra gently pulling the straps off my shoulders to fully reveal my chest to him. I look up and he's staring at me I start to get uncomfortable thinking he doesn't like what he sees so I cover myself up he quickly pulls my hands away telling me I am the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He plants kisses on my neck my chest my breasts and stomach and back up. I reach my hands down to find his belt and fumble with it finally getting it undone Edward laughs at my frustrated face. Having his belt undone I unbutton and unzip his pants slowly watching his face change from lust to need.

When his pants are unbuttoned I reach in to stroke him through his boxers as I do this he leans against my shoulder and moans. I figure he likes it so I continue a little faster he moans again and next thing I know I feel his hand between my legs and I cant help but gasp. His lips are on my nipples gently sucking and licking his hand is between my legs and I am moaning like crazy this is amazing but I want more. I push his pants off of him he doesn't notice until my hand is in his boxers his mouth finds mine again. Hes huge I knew he was big but wow. I start to stroke him slowly as he reaches down as takes off my pants his hand between my legs again finding my nub I gasp and he continues his amazing torture of getting me soaked by gently rubbing me putting just the right amount of pressure. I involuntarily buck into his hand and he gets the hint off come my underwear and his boxers I am so excited that this is finally going to happen. He finds my sensitive nub and rolls it in his fingers I bite down gently on his shoulder to hold back a moan. I'm stroking him faster know as he enters one finger into me he bucks into my hand as I pick up the pace I never thought I go move this fast ever. He's moving his finger inside of me and it feels amazing I'm close and knows it he leans down and gently sucks on my nub and puts me over the edge and I'm screaming his name. As I slowly start coming down from my orgasm he looks at me and all I can do is look at him and say please.

He's confused I thought this request would be pretty obvious. Edward please make love to me I want you inside me. He reluctantly agrees I mean we've already come this far why stop now. He positions himself at my entrance and leans down and tells me that he hate to hurt me and he is so sorry that this is going to hurt. He gently pushed into me his size amazes me I don't think I can fit him. At first it doesn't really hurt he looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes and he tells me that he is sorry that this is going to hurt but it'll be ok because he's here. I nod for him to continue he pushed in a little more and then it starts to hurt I close my eyes trying to get through the pain he's there telling me it'll be ok as one tear runs down my cheek his kisses it away he's apologizing again. Its ok Edward ill be ok in a minute please just hold on. He's patient with me in a minute the pain subsides and I tell him to continue and he pushes into me completely. Stopping to allow me to adjust to him. He feels amazing and I never want this to end but I desperately need him to move I need to feel him more. All I can say is please and this time he understands and starts to move slowly at first then he gets faster and faster as I match his speed were both moaning he's thrusting into me and I'm so glad he finally agreed were both flying higher I'm close and he knows it I just need a little more he reaches down and rubs my sensitive nub and I scream his name as I come he comes with me and we ride out our orgasms together. Were both panting he pulls out of me lays on his back pulls me onto his chest and pulls a blanket over us. I look at him innocently and decide to ask. Edward? Yes my love? When can we do that again? He just looks at me and laughs. He's still laughing as I fall asleep not realizing how exhausting that was amazing but tiring.


End file.
